criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Officer to Kill
A Officer to Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-sixth case of the game. It is the tenth case of Smart City and the final one to take place in the Bayou City district. Plot Larry and the player went to the cemetery to meet Annie May, as she wanted to reveal dark secrets. However, they found Vanessa killed and turned into a giant voodoo doll. During the investigation, Evie analysed a photo album with three missing girls. It suggested that a serial killer was on the loose, using the voodoo as a cover-up. Then, Anna pulled Frank out of the case because Hector Rochester (his old mentor) was flagged as a suspect. Laura took his place. Hannah tracked the missing girls to a brothel deep in the forest. However, when Amy and the player arrived, it was on fire. Furthermore, a drunk Harvey found Vanessa's missing eyes. The team managed to get enough evidence to arrest Florence Sanders for the murders. Erikah denied the accusations but soon confessed. Erikah owned the brothel and had easily enslaved the money-seeking girls. When they tried to escape, she had murdered them. Vanessa then had worked at her brothel until she was impregnated by Caroline. was pregnant After giving birth, she had escaped to take care of the baby, exposing Erikah in the process. Erikah then strangled Vanessa and used the voodoo to scare people and avoid being investigated. Judge Takakura sentenced her to life in jail. Post-trial, Anna wanted to reopen and solve the three previous murders. Harvey was sad for failing to close the cases before, so Frank and the player volunteered to help him. Harvey suggested that Annie knew about the murders, so the team investigated her hut. There, they found the ID of one of the sister Dolores Clark. Per Evie, the ID was touched by Alec. Apart of knowing Dolores, Alec claimed to have seen Erikah burying a corpse at the cemetery, but he never reported it. After arresting Alec for obstruction of justice, the team investigated the cemetery. At the cemetery, Larry unearthed three skulls, which belonged to the missing girls. The cold cases were closed. When he was informed about that, Harvey decided to resign from the Smart Police Department. Shortly after, Andrea sent the team to Chinese City, were a community feud was arising. Summary Victim *'Annie May' (turned into a human voodoo doll) Murder Weapon *'Strangulation' Killer *'Florence Sanders' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears badge. *The suspect wears lip stick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears badge. *The suspect has an ink stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears badge. *The suspect wears lip stick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate. *The suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect wears badge. *The suspect wears lip stick Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears badge. Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer drinks red wine. *The killer wears lip stick. *The killer wears badge. Crime Scenes Navigation Bayou City